1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector or device adapter, which can be placed on a mounting unit perpendicularly with respect to the longitudinal direction of bus bars and can be mechanically connected, wherein one contact element in the connector or device adapter per bus bar is in an electrically conducting connection with the facing bus bar, and in the connector or device adapter the contact elements are conducted to connecting receptacles in the area of a narrow side of the connector or device adapter.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A device or connector adapter in connection with a bus bar system is known from German Patent Reference DE 103 00 723 A1. In this case, the bus bar system, together with the mounting units and the connector or device adapter, are designed as a three phase system. The installation of the contact elements in the connector or device adapter and their connection with the connecting receptacles in the area of the narrow sides of the connector or device adapter require a considerable assembly and parts cost outlay.